Discoveries
by shadow08
Summary: what if Lily James and Sirius never really died? what if they are found and have returned to Harry's life? what consequences and twists will abound the story now? r&r rated for language.
1. unexpected news

**Chapter 1: Revelations… **

Harry Potter lay in his room staring at the ceiling. This had become his one of his favorite past times since he felt that if he kept at it long enough, it would somehow dull the pain of losing Sirius. A breeze swept into the room and gently ruffled his already messy hair. A snow-white owl fluttered into the open window and settled beside Harry. She held out her leg, where a roll of parchment was to be seen.

"Thanks Hedwig." He said and half-heartedly took the letter off her leg. Hooting at him, she flew out the window and went for a hunt.

Harry tore his eyes away from the window and turned to the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I do hope you're fine. Harry, this is important. I am going to pick you up at 4:30 tomorrow. There is something you need to know about Padfoot and Prongs. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Remus _

Harry threw the letter aside and went back to staring at the ceiling. He wasn't excited to go back to the wizarding world now. Going back would mean that he would have to face the reporters and all the memories of Sirius coming back to haunt him. Going back to that world and not seeing Sirius' face in the crowds, alive and free, was sheer pain for him. If only he hadn't been a hero, Sirius would still be alive. Albeit he would still be on the run, but at least he was alive. These were the thoughts that often went through Harry's mind. Truth was, Harry blamed himself for the death of Sirius Black. He believed that if only he hadn't fallen for Voldemort's ploy, Sirius would still be alive.

The stars twinkled in the night sky as the Boy Who Lived slowly fell into slumber. Thoughts of his parents and godfather sliding around in his dreams. Just a little bit curious as to what Remus Lupin could possibly want to tell him.

….

The next morning was the same as ever for Harry. The Dursleys had given up on trying to get him to come down to breakfast, so they started pushing food through the cat flap again. The day passed by in an echoing blur. And before Harry knew it, the afternoon had come. As he lay still, like he always did nowadays, a knock came upon the door.

"Come in." he called, sitting up. The door opened to reveal a man with sandy hair and amber eyes, standing in the doorway.

"Hello Harry." Remus greeted.

"Hello Remus." He answered dully. The older man walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge of it.

"Are you alright? Have they been feeding you right?" he asked the youth before him.

"Yes." Harry answered. Remus winced at the indifferent tone in the boy's voice. He looked around the room. Nothing had been moved much. The room was neat but dusty and it seemed that Harry hadn't even bothered to unpack much.

"Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"How did you get past my aunt and uncle?"

"I wrote them a letter." He said with a faint smile. "Now it's best we get going." He said sweeping the room of it's needed contents into the trunk.

"Wait." Harry said grabbing Remus's arm. "You mentioned something about Sirius and my Dad."

"Yes Harry, I did." He answered levitating the trunk. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Where are we going? Grimmauld Place?" he asked in a biting tone.

"No Harry." He said patiently. "We're going to Hogwarts."

They walked outside without any interruptions from the Dursleys. Remus extended his wand arm and a violently purple; triple-decker bus skidded to a stop in front of them.

"'Ello my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor to-" the pimply haired teenager began but stopped short when he saw Harry. "Oi, its 'Arry! 'Ow are you 'Arry?"

They climbed aboard and sat down. Stan goggling at Harry all the way to Hogwarts.

As they clambered down the steps of the bus, he saw a huge black dog running pell mell towards them. Harry rubbed his eyes frantically, thinking he was hallucinating. _It couldn't be. Could it?_

…

**a/n: well what do you think? I just liked the idea. I know it's short but hopefully I'll have more posted by the end of the week. So, don't forget to:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**shadOw08 c",)**


	2. my WHAT?

A/n: whoopee! I have finally updated this ficcie! I'm sorry it's taken me so long but I honestly wasn't sure if I should continue this ficcie or not. Come to think of it, I'm still not sure. It's all down to you readers. Anyways, ignore my incessant ramblings and continue on with the ficcie.

**Disclaimer by demon: all characters and references belong to Warner Bros. and J.K.Rowling. Now please pretend you don't see my mistress writhing on the floor in agony and jealousy and continue on to reading this pathetic excuse for a fic.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office waiting impatiently for an explanation. He had already abandoned the task if asking Remus since all he could elicit from the werewolf was an 'All will be explained' comment. Now they sat in the headmaster's office with the black dog.

"Ah, Harry. Pleasure to see you." The eccentric old man greeted, climbing down the stairs. He seated himself behind his desk and peered at Harry.

"Professor, what's going on here?" he asked slightly irritated.

The headmaster seemed to ponder his question for a moment before answering.

"Ah, yes. There have been some very interesting developments in the investigations that were launched a month ago. You see, Kingsley Shacklebolt was sent to… shall we say, "inspect" a castle in North Ireland. What he found was a curious spectacle indeed. We have yet to discover why, but in the castle, was a "rip" in between dimensions. There we found three people we did not expect to see. Dumbledore broke off.

"Who?" Harry asked already expecting the answer.

"Harry, Lily, James and Sirius… they're al still… alive." Remus said in all gentleness. His last words echoed in Harry's mind as he tried to grasp the concept.

Still…Alive… 

He turned to look at Dumbledore searching for a sign that it was all true. The old man nodded and the dog beside him transformed into a man with shaggy black hair.

Harry's tears mingled with Sirius' as his Godfather pulled him into a tight-armed embrace.

"What happened Sirius?" Harry asked once they were all seated. Dumbledore had gone out to get Lily and James.

"I dunno. It was all a blur. The Department of Mysteries, the Veil, Lily and James, everything."

"What about Mum and Dad?" Harry asked eagerly.

Sirius frowned. "Well, they're being properly nourished right now. Fifteen years of malnourishment… it's amazing that they've still survived. I do believe they're quite along now though." He added lightly because Harry was looking a bit apprehensive.

A door opened and Dumbledore stepped in.

"Harry, I am pleased to present, your parents." He stood aside to reveal a now very healthy looking James and Lily.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry squeaked feeling like a first year in front of the Mirror of Erised again. The couple reached out and held Harry close, his mother crying tears of happiness and his father holding them both so tight.

"Oh Harry," Lily sobbed. "Oh my baby boy."

…

Moments later, the family sat down to a very serious looking Dumbledore.

"Harry, where's Emily?" Lily asked him, brushing a few strand of hair from his eyes.

He stared at his mother nonplussed. "Who?"

"Emily." James said frowning. "Emily, your sister."

The room suddenly started to spin. "My _what_?" he gasped out.

":Your twin sister as a matter of fact Harry." Dumbledore said. "Now let me explain the situation at hand. Emily Lilliana Potter was sent to Lily's cousin Erika Munch of Wickham. Do you remember her?" the old man asked. Lily nodded mutely.

"Erika and her family moved to the United States when your daughter was two. Now as you well now, the ministry gathers information on a young ward's family and tracks them as they move. However, when Emily turned six, all information on her vanished. The Munches had no idea where she had gone." A gasp came from everyone in the room at the thought of a mere child out on her own.

"It seems that se was in even worse care that Harry. She was often beaten and at other times starved."

Lily's tears were now once again pouring down her cheeks. "Where is she now?" she asked. "Where's Emily?"

"We have no means of finding out what has happened to her over the past ten years. But she _has_ been found. And she's…"

Dumbledore's voice paued and an unfamiliar one interrupted.

"She's right here…" the voice said snidely.

A/n: hmm… well… penguins are cute, monkeys are crazy… reiew this story or you'll become a potato!

**OOH! Review responses!**

**Botan26: uhmm… yeah… sorry it took m so damn long…**

**Layce74: thanks!**

**Cutienekko: uhmm… yeah… sure.**

**Rockergirl: here ya go…**

**Hannah: thankies!**

**Dagg: here you go!**

**Furubafan92: uhmm.. sorry? Sorry for the long wait…**

**Chginchila1369: it's this review that finally got me in the mood to update… thankies! **

**shadOw08 c",)**


	3. The assasin

**a/n: oh bugger all! darn it! i can't get my brain to work on any of my other ficcies! do me a favor and tell me if i should continue this? thanks. i know it's not a very well-liked plot-line, this whole coming back to life thing but i anted to test my hand at them. take a whack at it you know? and i'll probably continue this, with or without general approval. hopefully with, but whatever. i write for fun after all, and if you don't like it either tell me so i can improve or just don't read it right?**

**Chapter 3**

" Right here." a voice sneered.

All heads spun towards the direction of the door to the young woman. She was built like her mother, petite and shapely. She had the same jet-black hair as her brother and the same haunting emerald green eyes. With pale skin and sculpted features ruined only by the sneer she wore on her face. She was casually slouched and gave off the impression that she was daring anyone to tell her to stand up straight. Harry had no doubt, however, that if anyone had done so, she would have merely laughed at them.

"E-Emily?" Lily Potter gasped out, the first to speak.

Emily Potter who had been staring at Dumbledore with a gaze of mixed insolence and loathing, shifted her distinctly Slytherin gaze to the red-head with one eyebrow raised in a questioning glare. James Potter stared at the girl in front of him hardly comprehending that _this_ was his daughter. He couldn't even _bear_ to think of what she had gone through, out on her own to change her so much from that sweet child she had been.

Because Emily Potter was no sweet child by any account. The sixteen-year-old that stood in front of them was definitely not that sweet child. She was dressed in a well-worn black leather jacket over a black top, a black skrt that barely reached her knee, black stockings and knee-length black boots. Harry saw that there was a dagger peeking, not so subtly, out of each boot.

The young man marvelled at her. this_ is my sister?'_ he thought in awe. he wondered what kind of environment she had grown up in, to need such weaponry when magic was available. He also pondered what other weapons she had concealed.

"Ms. Potter, if you would sit down please?" the headmaster said politely, gesturing to a chair. The raven-haired girl grinned and approached the indicated seat. With one swift and well-aimed kick, she had sent the chair hurdling though the room.

"Let's get one thing straight." she said her eyes flashing. "I don't _do_ this polite bullshit. You dragged me here because you need me for something, I'm not someone you'd like to keep in the dark old man, things get ugly when that happens. Now, either tell me up front what you want or i'm gone. And spare me all this couresy, it's crap and we both know it."

Remus could have fainted on the spot. No one had _ever_ even dreamt of addressing the most powerful wizard like that. Not even Lord Voldemort had ever been so brash, they had always spoken to each other in a refined language. Yet here she was, a mere sixteen-year-old speaking to Albus Dumbledore with utmost disrespect. Yet, for some reason, the headmaster seemed to be taking in everything she was saying with a kind of acceptance seen only when a person knew they deserved what they were getting.

"Sit down and I will tell you." The headmaster repeated patiently. Emily pulled an armchair over and draped herself sideways across it.

"Now what the hell do you want?" she snapped and Harry noted for the first time that there was no trace of a Britsh accent anywhere.

"We want to know what happened to you." the old man stated.

"It's ancient history. What do you care?" she asked, her nose wrinkling in disdain.

"Why did you run away from your gaurdians?"

"Jesus! Are you sure that's appliccable to them?" she asked anger evident in her voice. "I think 'assholes' or 'pigs' are far more suitable."

"Why did you run away from them?"Lily asked. Emily glanced at her before turning her attention to the ceiling.

"Well lady, how would _you_ like it if I stuffed you in a closet and starved you to the point of near death, and walloped you for matters such as going to the bathroom without permission, or not placing your shoes in the right cubby hole?" she shot at Lily.

Emily turned to look at the stricken faces of everyone there. "Oh boo hoo people, it happens everyday."

There was a moment of silence and Sirius noticed that Emily's eyes had clouded over.

"She was pulling my hair, denise. She always does it but that day, I had just gotten hit by a walking stick. Erika made Ben hit me because she said I was getting too carefree. I remember my shoulders aching so _badly_, I think I was bleeding then. I can't really remember. And I just _snapped_. I was _six_ years old but I felt that I could have killed all of them." she paused to hug her knees closer to her and touched her shoulders, as if remmbering the pain it had endured. Sirius longed to cradle her in his arms as he once did when she was young.

"I pushed Denise into a wall and ran for the door. It was my birthday that day. and I ran away from the Munches and never looked back."

Suddenly, she turned to Lily, their eyes so alike but so different. for the first time, they caught a glimpse of the child that still lay hidden inside the coldness of Emily. As she sat there, vulnerable and pale, Harry made a vow to protect his sister. "She really hated you, you know." she told Lily softly.

And the moment was gone quickly as it had come.

Lily looked surprised. "Y-You know who i am?"

The girl looked at her mother and laughed, not a genuine laugh of mirth, but one of mockery.

"Of course I do. You're my_ mother_. Think I wouldn't know about my family?" she sneered. "I'm not some dilapidated bum with no I.Q. to speak of. For the past five years, I've done my research. I know all about my dear twin brother."

"Emily, after you left the Munches what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I spent a month in the streets. Scavenging off garbage cans to survive, then one night He found me." she said in an almost affectionate manner.

"Who?" James pressed suddenly worried. Who was _he?_And what cardinal role could he have played in Emily's life for her to speak of him so fondly?

"Radime." she said simply.

"Radime?" Remus repated. The werewolf frowned as if trying to recall something. Suddenly, his eyes shot wide open. "Do- Do you mean to say..? Radime... The-The?" he spluttered.

"Yes lycan, _Radime_, crown prince of the Vampires." Emily said smirking.

Instant uproar broke through.

"YOU WHAT?"James screamed rising from his seat. He approached his daughter, who sat icily staring at the chaos she had caused. He had half a mind to shout at her for being so careless.

Sirius and Remus however, were asking Dumbledrore the implications of Emily's alleged Vampire benefactor.

When the calm was restored, and all the occuants once again sitting down, Dumbledore continued. "What happend then?"

"He took me in. Explained to me what he was and what _I _was, and that I needn't worry or fear him because he had been watching me, out on the strrets and he wanted to help me. He promised me that he would raise me and train me to become a skilled warrior. He trained me in magic as well." she said the affection very evident in her voice. "Because of him, I was able to hone and advance my skills in ways no school could have ever done. He trained me so well in fact, that by the age of ten, I was already hunting down some of the most despicable members of the Spider clan."

"Hang on, what's the spider clan?" Harry asked, speaking to Emily for the first time.

"American equivalent of Voldy's Death Eaters." she supplied. "They Follow Edwardo Mortati, the sickest most twisted bastard you could ever hope to meet."

"Where is he now?" Sirius asked. "Why haven't we heard of him?"

Emily smiled in a sinister fashion. "Because Mr. Black, Radime and I killed him just two months ago. He never got the chance to amass power to give him that kind of fame."

"What _are_ you?" Harry asked suddenly. Then realising his rudeness he stammered out an, "I-I mean, what do you _do_ exactly?"

"I'm trained to terminate my subject using the most discreet and effective ways possible. I have terminated people from the very upper echeleons of power. In simple terms dear brother, I am an assassin."

"Why am I not surprised?" Remus muttered.

Emily ignored the comment and turned to the wizened old wizard seated behind the desk.

"Come on Dumbledore," she said rolling her eyes impatiently. "I haven't got a century you know. There's more to this meeting than a mere walk down memory lane. Now tell me why you _really_ brought me here."

Dumbledore sighed, folded his long hands together and peered at the strong-willed girl in front of him.

"There is a war brewing here Emily. And we need you. You and your brother are important assets that could tip the scales in our favor. You need to hear the prophecy concerning your fate."

"I don't deny that i'm capable of commitng cold blooded murder." Emily admitted, making evryone in the room wince. "It's my job, it's what i've been trained to do. A mission is a mission. but this--this is just... dozens of people's lives are at stake. And who's to say that when Voldy wins the war, he won't try to take America next? Radime.. and everyone else.. they'd be jeopardized by this bastard."

Harry watched as Emily struggled with her inner demons. He half expected her to shrug and tell them all to piss off. But when Emily's green eyes locked onto his, he knew her choice.

"Alright. I'll do it. I'll stay and do whatever it takes to beat this shitface. But one inkling that you're using me as a pawn Dumbledore, and i'm gone. You'll never see hide nor hair of me again got it?" there was steel in her voice, and Harry knew, she meant every word.

"A pawn?" a painting said in an indignant voice. "Young lady I have had enough of your callousness. you are speaking to the Headmaster of this school! Show some respect!"

Emily turned to the painting, it was Dumbledore's predecessor, Armando Dippet. "I'll show him respect when he earns it. Are you perhaps thinking that he is such a _noble_ man? Let me make it clear to all of you who are thinking the same thing. Albus Dumbledore is by no means _noble_. He hides behind a facade of goodness and wisdom. The wisdom he has, but the goodness is still yet to be determined. He's willing to sacrifice those he claims to be important to him for the sake of a common good that probably isn't even real.

"And you know what? Mortati was a much more pleasant person than you. at least _he's_ up front about his malice! Unlike you," Emily screamed her rage growing inside her.

"Thank you Armando. I probably deserve all of your accussations." the old man said tiredly to Emily. "I truly am sorry. I had no idea."

Emily bristled once more. "You had no idea? Of course you had no idea! How could you? After all, you never sent anybody along to see if I was alright did you? Nobody ever came by to make sure I was being treated right or fed or _anything_! I guess it was comfortable for you wasn't it? I had conviniently moved away and you could've cared less if I _had_ died."

"Emily! Emily please!" the old man said trying to calm the enraged girl. Emily was standing now, her cheeks red with anger. "I never meant for any of this to happen, please believe me. I know you have less than high opinions of me at the moment and I have no right to ask you, but we need you here. your home is here. your _family_ is _here_."

Emily ignored the statement about families and looked Dumbldore straight in the eye.

"I have a few demands." she said surprising them all at how quickly she had dissipated her anger.

"Let's hear them."

"Firstly, I get my own room. No dorms, No people. I detest crowds."

Dumbledore nodded. "I can arrange for that."

"Second, I don't _do_ uniforms. I will wear whatever I see fit."

The headmaster contemplated this. "Alright." came his resigned reply.

"Third, Radime _will_ visit here. Perhaps he might even come and stay here. I want him to be treated with respect that he deserves."

"Of course."

"Fourth, I get to pick my own subjects and I want to be able to set up any kind of equipment on the grounds or wherever."

"Equipment? May I ask what kind of training you'll be doing?"

"Martial arts, sword-fighting, archery, daggers. those kinds of things, as well as advanced spellwork among others."

Harry marveled at the extense of her training.

"I will allow it, on one condition."

Emily's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You will include Harry in your training schedule."

Both of them spluttered out a surprised, "What!"

"You need to train Harry, it would do well to know about other ways to defend yourself in case you lose your wand. is that alright with you Emily?"

"Fine."

"Now if you could go down to the great Hall and gather your things, I'll send a house-elf to escort you to your room." Dumbledore said standing up.

"Where?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Ah, Harry. Would you care to escort her?"

"We'll come along and help." The adults said following them out of the Headmaster's office.

Emily looked warily around her. the instincts of an assassin resurfacing as she prickled at every sudden movement. the people behind her were nervous.

Emily turned to face the others and Harry thought she was about to speak, but Nymphadora Tonks had just come up, a hand closing around Emily's shoulder. In a sudden movement, Emily had Tonks' arm pinned behind her with a dagger to her throat.

"Emily!" Harry said hurrying forward. "No, she 's a friend! let her go!"

Emily's eyes were narrowed as she let go of the young woman who looked white as death.

"I've been held at wand point many times in my career but that's the first time i've ever been held captive by a teenager with a dagger." she declared weakly.

Emily rolled her eyes. "A warning, _never_ sneak up on an assassin. It might just be the last thing you ever do. We don't deal well with those that come from behind." she started walking and everyone followed quickly along in her wake.

**a/n: long one ain't it? oi'm on a roll! wooh! awell anyway, you know the drill!**

**click the nifty button!**

**shadOw08 c",)**


End file.
